


Ruin me

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Confessions, Crying, Dacryphilia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, dnf ooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i am stressed and horny, it’s ok.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Ruin me

“Yeah, Clay, what else?” George questions, voice hard, full of dominance.

“We can’t, we can’t do any of this,” Dream replies under a breathy sigh, “I’m sorry.”

“Are you upset?” George asks once again, slamming his hands on the desk forcefully, yet, somehow calmly.

“Of course I am, you know I want this.” Clay answers honestly, reaching his hands back out to his keyboard.

“Then have it,” George replies, “because face it, we can’t be together either ways. You think I would ruin my life for you?”

“Because I’m sure you would.”

Dream’s hands shivered over his keyboard, his heart froze in chest, guilt and disappointment flooded his head, “I hate you.”

“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!” Clay yelled as tears began to fall down his cold pink cheeks, his head felt light, fists tight. George had always been like this and Dream was done with it. 

“You’re so fucking selfish.” 

He glanced back up to George who was standing there, grinning. He cocked an eyebrow while he widened his cruel but pure smile. George raised a hand to Dream’s face, placing it on his right cheek, slowly rubbing him thumb.

“Cry for me.”

Clay’s body stood, filled of anger and pleasure, love and hate. He enjoyed when George was like this, it was strange but gave Dream a relief. He though of what George said again; ‘we can’t be together anyways’, his face burned.

Dream began to cry again, he sobbed onto both his hands, occasionally wiping his tear. His bestfriend stood beside him, amused. Eyes sore, tears streamed down his soft frail face as he felt a hand on his thighs. 

George was kneeled down in front of him, unzipping his pants.

-

“George?” Dream asked innocently, his voice was soft.

No response.

George sat looking straight at Clay with a serious smile spread across his face, then brought his eyes back to Dream’s spread out legs, with a obvious problem in the center. His breath was heavy as he slowly pulled the zipper down, playing around with his hips.

The younger one sat down, scared, with puppy-dog eyes staring down at his best-friend. Dream led his hands to George’s soft brown hair, running it through gently, whining quietly.

George pulled down both his boxers and jeans without a warning, exposing the others’ skin. A groan was let out of the taller man, along with a simple curse. He hovered over Clay’s dick as he began to be filled with arousal and sadistic ideas.

Dream hand shifted out of his hair and back up to his face, biting his pointer finger, attempting to hold back his needy noises. His heart was beating faster and faster each moment that passed, the heat in the air was driving him insane. He squinted and bit on his hand harder as George started to lick his cock.

“God dammit, George.” He sighed out, while George just looked up at him still licking down onto his bare skin, planting little kisses on each side. Soon enough, he had Dream's whole dick in his mouth, bobbing his head, increasing his speed without a hurry.

Dream put an arm on eye area, letting his hand fall loose, crying, while tilting his head, revealing his hard jawline. Little moans escaping his mouth. He gazed at George very often, the sight gave him tiny butterflies itself. His own friend, sucking him off.

“George, I’m going to—“ Dream cried out until he was interrupted.

George pulled off hearing that, wiping off the saliva on the edge of his mouth, chuckling with a rough voice. He stared back at the other, who stared back, angry, tired.. confused? 

Dream pulled his fists together, tightly, so tight that his fingernails were dug through his palm out of sexual frustration. The hatred for George grew, he wanted to fuck him senselessly but also lose all contact with him. All he’d for him done was destroy him emotionally.

“I’ll see you, Clay.”

And there he went, walking out the door, leaving Dream with a boner.

-

“Fuck.” 

Dream zipped up his pants, walking over to his bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He lifted his hands to his head, leaning against the door. Steadily falling to the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees, holding himself, touch-starved. His head rang, he felt dizzy and out of place. 

All he could think of was George and how insensitive he could be. Clay had so much to do, finish a video, stream, make a face reveal. He couldn’t do anything now. Everything he’s worked for was with George. The image of his life without his best-friend stabbed him in the chest, without the midnight Skype calls, the empty and light-hearted joking, the off-camera meet-ups. Surely it was for the better, George was corrupting him, manipulating him to his own desire. 

But he couldn’t do anything at that point, not yet at-least, because he was still attached and it made him feel sick to his stomach. 

The feeling of unwanted stimulation and despair caged him in his place. He wanted to let it all out just one last time. So, once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. Soon, he started to touch himself again, wanting an end. Whining and sniffling were the only sounds coming from his entire apartment. He felt so alone.


End file.
